1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved trousers with integral seating components and, more particularly, pertains to increasing the comfort of outdoors people when sitting in an otherwise uncomfortable area through the use of padded short pants with integral rods formed in the back side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of outdoor garments and equipment of a wide variety of designs and constructions to achieve a wide variety of purposes is known in the prior art. More specifically, outdoor garments and equipment of a wide variety of designs and constructions to achieve a wide variety of purposes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of promoting the comfort of outdoors people through the use of equipment and apparel designed for such purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of outdoor garments and equipment of a wide variety of designs and constructions to achieve a wide variety of purposes. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,064 to Dolan discloses a trousers type garment with seat and ground engaging support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,512 to Dolan discloses trousers with associated ground engaging improved support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,408 to DeBaene discloses work pants.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,372 to Biedenhard discloses a combination backpack and stool.
In this respect, the trousers with integral seating components according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the comfort of outdoors people when sitting in an otherwise uncomfortable area through the use of padded short pants with integral rods formed in the back side.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved trousers with integral seating components which can be used for increasing the comfort of outdoors people when sitting in an otherwise uncomfortable area through the use of padded short pants with integral rods formed in the back side. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.